Exposure apparatuses for semiconductor processing are commonly used to transfer images from a reticle onto a semiconductor wafer during semiconductor processing. A typical exposure apparatus includes (i) an illumination system having an illumination source and an illumination optical assembly, (i) a reticle stage assembly that positions a reticle, (iii) a projection optical assembly, and (iv) a wafer stage assembly that positions a semiconductor wafer. With this design, the illumination system illuminates the reticle to transfer images to the wafer. The proper alignment and functioning of these components is necessary to generate high density wafers.
Unfortunately, the alignment of the components of the exposure apparatus can be changed and the equipment damaged during an earthquake.